


The Parental Guidance Series: Reality and Questions

by Caliadragon



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Alternate Universes, Angst, Child Neglect, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Drama, GFY, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Minor Character Death, No Beta, No Unsolicited Beta Welcome, Other, Series, Violence, crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 10:05:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caliadragon/pseuds/Caliadragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow and Xander wake up and answer Blair's questions, but can Cascade take the repercussions of the answers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Parental Guidance Series: Reality and Questions

 

## The Parental Guidance Series: Reality and Questions

#### by CaliaDragon

  
They aren't mine. I just take them through the looking glass and play with them in my world.  
  
_In this reality a death reveals that Xander and Willow, both of whom were adopted, are fraternal twins. In Angelus' reign of terror he kills both Xander and Willow's adoptive parents. Part of the adoption agreement was that if anything ever happened to t heir parents their birth mother would be contacted. Their birth mother is Naomi Sandburg. In this fic everyone knows that Jim is a Sentinel and Blair never denied his work at the press conference, but decided to still join the force. Naomi had been killed in an accident a year before this takes place. Same sex marriages are legal in this universe as well. Buffy never runs away in this fic and Angel is resouled by Jenny Callender. His soul is permanent and he is with Buffy. In a twist, Jenny also curses Dru and Spike. They are still with their Sire in Sunnydale._  
  
  
The twins have now lived in Cascade for two months. In that time Kendra died briefly and her watcher was permanently killed. She went to live with Giles; a month later Faith and Lydia arrived on the run from an ancient vampire. With the help of the other two slayers he was defeated and they stayed in Sunnydale. Wes has just recently arrived to take over as Kendra's watcher and to learn from Giles and Lydia. The test that Buffy went through will not be happening. Wes is only three years older than his charge. He is the youngest Watcher ever assigned to a Slayer at 20. Faith and Oz hooked up while Kendra met a shy boy named Jonathon and they are now dating. Jonathon has proved a powerful ally with his burgeoning magic skills. He and his best friend Andrew help out. The Mayor has yet to ascend and things are getting more complicated in Sunnydale. Willow and Xander may be needed. This story picks up the morning after Willow and Xander's attack by the vampires.  
  
**This story is a sequel to: The Parental Guidance Series: Parents In Minutes**

* * *

Willow moaned softly and opened her eyes, looking around her in confusion for a moment. She then relaxed as she realized she was snuggled up to Xander on the couch. Xander opened his eyes and looked at her as she moved. They shar ed a slight smile and Xander opened his arms so that Willow could get up and go to the bathroom first.

He stood he made his way to the kitchen and was surprised to see Jim, Rafe, Blair and Simon sitting at the kitchen table, talking. Xander shifted at the look on their faces. "Good morning, Xander. Are you hungry?" Blair asked calmly, though he was angry over the shamed look in his little brother's eyes.

Xander nodded and watched them warily. He remembered the things that he had babbled while hyped up on the pain killers and he was worried about how they would respond. He was also worried about how they would respond to the revelations about what Tony had done to him. He couldn't stand it if they hated him or thought he was disgusting.

Willow came up and stood beside him, and he put his arm around her shoulder as he noticed the nervous look on her face. "Come on and sit down, I'll start breakfast," Jim said calmly. He wanted to do something to ease their nervousness and to ease into the conversation that they were definitely going to have.

The four men had been up all night talking about what Rafe knew of the supernatural. Even Blair, with his endless curiosity, was appalled by some of the things they had learned. What they had learned also helped to explain the interesting pauses that occurred when the twins had talked about Sunnydale, especially about the last two years.

After they had eaten, Rafe told them what he knew and what his connection to the Watchers was. At first, Willow and Xander were nervous, but in the end they told them about how they met Buffy, and their developing powers. Jim was shocked to realize that Xander was, more than likely, a Sentinel. He had all of the signs, including the drugging effect of sugar and the almost telepathic ability to sense things about others. Blair was excited to learn that Willow was a novice witch.

However, none of them were happy to hear that the twins had planned on trying to find a way to get back to Sunnydale. Simon was the one to come up with the plan, but no one was sure it was a good idea.

"There is an exchange program that the Mayor has been trying to get us to take part in. So far I have refused, but perhaps now is the time. One of the PD's is in Sunnydale. We can use this to our benefit and send the two of you with the twins. You can talk to Giles and the others and see if they can't find a place for you to rent while you are there. Naturally the department will be paying your living expenses and I'll keep an eye on your apartment," Simon told them gruffly. He really didn't want to lose his two best detectives, but at the same time he didn't want the kids to run away and head straight back to Sunnydale, which is exactly what he figured they would do with their friends in trouble.

Xander and Willow both turned to look at Jim and Blair with wide, hopeful eyes. "All right," Jim and Blair said in unison. The twins smiled at them in relief before turning to look at Simon.

"How long will this take? We need to tell Buff and the others," Xander asked him.

"At least another month. We need to get all of the paperwork out of the way and get things settled here. Your records will need to be transferred back to Sunnydale since the program lasts a year. You'll finish out the school year there," Simon told them.

"Maybe we should just store all of our things; we had already decided to move so that there would be more room for the twins, and that way we wouldn't have to worry about keeping up the rent on the loft." Blair said thoughtfully.

"Good idea, Chief," Jim said approvingly. They had a plan, now all they had to do was set it in motion.

The End For Now

AN: I've been thinking about having all of the MCU end up transferring down to Sunnyhell. What do you think? Imagine how different things would be with a police force that actually knew about the evils of the nigh t and wasn't controlled by the Mayor or the evils of the night? On another note, the idea for the exchange program came from the lovely and extremely talented Scribe. It is because of her that I got into slash in the beginning. You can read the story that I took this from here: _<http://www.angelfire.com/grrl/scribescribbles/swingerstitle.htm_>

It is the last in the series and the one currently being worked on. Trust me the series is worth reading.

* * *

End The Parental Guidance Series: Reality and Questions by CaliaDragon: caliadragon@gmail.com  
Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount.


End file.
